


A Moment outside the Sanctum

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Minor Homesickness, mentions of Baras, ponderings outside the sith sanctum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: While taking a break from Baras and his errands, Shaialis looks and the skyline and revels at being where she is while thinking of home





	A Moment outside the Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written while listening to this ambient mix https://star-wars.ambient-mixer.com/kaas-city-sith-stronghold.

After watching Baras work for awhile, Shaialis and Vette finally get a break. Sitting out in the open air just outside the Sith Sanctum. She would be called back as soon as Baras came up with his strategy, but for now she had a few moments. Shaialis relaxes into the couch, Vette sitting next to her, clearly still rattled from the experience of watching Baras’s interrogation, poor girl. The Sanctum was wonderful, she’d dreamed of being able to sit here without contest for years and she relished these few moments. Though, for all that they called it a sanctum,.this place was never truly quiet. That was to be expected as the heart of the Capital City of the Empire. There were always ships and shuttles flying by and the static of the guards reporting and giving and receiving orders. Down below, fainter than the rest, the sounds of the bustling megacity. Up here, closer, were masters and apprentices training and dueling, that delightful hum that only lightsabers made, she loved it. People coming and going. Sith studying, reading, meditating, training, planning and plotting. The sounds of the Empires true heart. And past all that the ever present sound of the jungle rains and thunder from the lightning that dominated the Dromund Kaas skies. She loved this place, and had even as a child. She hadn’t been here since she was a little girl, clinging to her father or grandmother’s robes as they swept through the citadel. She was only allowed to so that she wouldn’t get lost among those who are taller then she. As She stares over the City she can see the skyline of the Sith Districts where she was born. She wanted to go home. To wear apprentice robes and walk back into the family home and see them all again. But she’d already been staying at the smaller house while she was on planet and her mother was away, stationed with some uncles on Ziost and other planets. Sure, they weren’t exactly warm, some might even call them cruel. But they were an old Sith family and they did what they did to train her for greatness. She’d like the chance to prove how well her lessons had served her. She was better than the best of them. She was apprentice to a Lord who was a Breathe away from being a Darth. Sure, Baras was an ass who cared more about his own goals then the good of the empire, but he was powerful and a good place to start. She’d drive him out of power soon enough. She had a Hadzuska, a good start to her apprenticeship, a reputation of her own that included among those she was known to a Darth and a Grand Moff. Her ascension to true power was imminent. It’d be nice to go home before then though, see everyone and rub her success in their face. It’d have to wait, to go there now would reveal her own plans too early. She would have to be content with the skyline view for now, and an uncontested seat right where she belonged in the Sith Sanctum.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!! comments and kudos feed the muse


End file.
